


Berlari, Naik Turun di Bawah Air

by dnw11, uchuujintachi



Category: Original Work
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnw11/pseuds/dnw11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuujintachi/pseuds/uchuujintachi
Summary: Wanita itu menulis surat; wanita itu menjadi saksi.Wanita itu, dan suaminya yang paling ia cintai.





	

Saya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga berusia lebih dari 40 tahun. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak menulis kisah tentang hidup saya, terakhir saya melakukannya adalah ketika guru saya meminta anak-anak untuk menulis bayangan 10 tahun ke depan nanti, kami akan menjadi seperti apa. Kebetulan ibu saya menemukan surat itu dan mengirimkannya pada saya bulan kemarin. Tidak banyak yang saya tulis, hanya tentang kisah cinta saya yang terlalu manis dan harapan saya untuk menikahi pria itu 10 tahun kemudian. Tapi surat kecil inilah yang membuat saya menarik goresan pena saya dan mencoba mengirimkan kisah ini kepada redaksi majalah Anda, untuk dimuat jikalau Anda sekalian berkenan, jikalau cerita saya yang mungkin terlalu manis ini tidak membuat Anda sekalian merasa jenuh atau jijik.

  
Rumah besar saya yang berlokasi di Jakarta adalah rumah hasil kerja keras saya dan suami saya. Sebenarnya saya tak dapat mengatakannya sebagai hasil kerja keras, sebab suami saya adalah orang yang, jika saya menyebutkan namanya pada Anda sekalian, Anda akan langsung menjentikkan jari dan berkata “Ah, saya tahu dia!”. Anda bisa melihat suami saya di koran, televisi, apalagi di handphone Anda. Tidak, suami saya bukanlah seorang artis, meskipun saya tak ingin Anda mengetahui siapa suami saya, saya tidak senang dianggap memadu kasih dengan manusia yang pandai menggunakan topeng (maaf para artis yang membacanya, saya hanya mengutarakan pendapat egois saya sendiri). Saya memiliki anak-anak yang manis, pintar, dan bertingkah laku baik. Tapi saya tak akan membahasnya di sini, ini hanyalah sekedar hint untuk Anda yang mungkin sekarang mulai melakukan pencarian di google. Saya ingin membahas kisah cinta saya, jadi pusat cerita saya saat ini, adalah suami saya yang lebih tua dari saya.

  
Pertemuan kami tidaklah terlalu mengesankan. Saya yang saat itu berdiri di bawah pohon, berteduh dari hujan, diminta tolong untuk menggeser posisi oleh pria yang sebenarnya sudah setengah basah. Saya mempersilahkan dirinya untuk berdiri di sebelah saya. Mungkin sekitar 30 menit saya tak lagi melakukan interaksi apapun dengannya, sampai akhirnya ia dijemput mobil bagus dan masuk dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya, ia melupakan tas tenteng yang ia bawa.  
Saya berteriak, tapi mobil itu sudah terlalu jauh. Saya berlari, baju saya tak hanya basah dari air hujan, tapi juga dari cipratan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk pulang dan mencari keterangan di dalam tas tersebut. Tas ini memiliki kunci numerik, tapi sepertinya pria tersebut lupa untuk mengacak angkanya, sehingga saya dapat membukanya dengan amat mudah, hanya sekali tekan. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak surat yang saya rasa amat penting, tapi saya tak juga menemukan nama atau alamat di dalamnya. Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk menunggu pria itu di tempat yang sama keesokan harinya, sampai-sampai saya nekat bolos kuliah. Yang saya temui mondar-mandir di tempat itu adalah pria berbaju hitam yang terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu, dan berteriak senang melihat tas yang saya bawa. Pria itu memaksa saya untuk memberikan tas tersebut, tapi ini bukanlah pria yang saya temui kemarin, jadi saya bersikeras untuk tidak memberikannya, meskipun ia berkata jika ia disuruh oleh A, pria di bawah hujan itu, yang sekarang menjadi suami saya. Tapi saya tetap menolaknya, saya juga menolak untuk mengikuti Z, orang yang saya curigai ini untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengunjungi rumah A. Z akhirnya menyerah dan meminta saya untuk datang lagi besok, lalu saya menyetujuinya.

  
Esoknya, Z datang bersama A dari mobil mewah yang beda dari yang menjemput A saat hujan maupun yang digunakan Z kemarin. Setelah meminta maaf sudah mencurigai Z, saya diminta A untuk pergi ke restoran dekat sini sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Entah mengapa, saya tidak bisa menolaknya.

  
Sejak itu, saya mulai sering bertemu dengan A dan Z, yang ternyata memiliki hobi (yang tak pernah dipublikasikan hingga saat ini) yang sama dengan saya. Kami sering bertukar pendapat maupun memberikan teori-teori kecil. Dari sini saya tahu jika A adalah pria pendiam yang menyenangkan sebenarnya, lalu berwawasan luas. Saya tak bisa ceritakan bagaimana detilnya, tapi penampilan A yang rapi benar-benar memberikan kesan dewasa. Saya jatuh cinta atas dirinya yang teratur ini, jadi saya berusaha mencuri perhatiannya. Membawakannya makan buatan sendiri, mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, saya yang tak pernah berdandan ini pun bahkan meminta ibu saya untuk mengajari saya cara agar menjadi cantik. Hal ini saya lakukan sekian bulan sambil tetap menjalin ‘persahabatan’ dengan A dan Z.  
Saya merasa jika A adalah seorang yang pemalu, atau lebih suka menyimpan masalah untuk sendiri. Tiap kali A berdua bersama saya, A selalu diam, menatap jauh ke depan, saya merasa bahwa saya tak terlihat di matanya. Tapi tiap kali Z ada bersama kami, A teramat manis, membuat dada saya berdebar atas hangat tangannya yang mencengkram tangan saya. Ya, saya tahu kami tidak pernah berucap cinta, tapi saya tahu jika hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar teman.  
Habisnya, ia melamar saya, dengan cincin yang indah dan kata-kata yang membuat saya menangis.

  
Beginilah kisah cinta saya. Hingga saat ini, saya tidak pernah bertengkar dengan suami saya, dan saya selalu menjadi pundaknya ketika ia butuh sandaran.  
Maaf jika saya berbohong di awal surat. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ingin saya ceritakan. Bukan saya yang ingin saya kabarkan. Tapi suami saya dan kisah cintanya yang begitu indah bagi saya, sampai-sampai saya tak bisa marah apalagi membenci segala kebohongan yang ia lakukan pada saya.

  
Anda takkan tahu jika melihat wajah suami saya saat di pelaminan. Ia sama bahagianya dengan saya. Ia menyambut selamat dari Anda. Ia mengecup kening saya di depan Anda sekalian, ia membuat hari itu jadi hari yang paling bahagia di hidup saya. Tapi Anda tidak tahu, di malam pertama kami, suami saya yang saya rasa terlalu lama berdiam di kamar mandi, menangis.

  
Saya tak bermaksud menguping, tapi saya khawatir. Suami saya menangis dengan suara yang ditahan, mungkin ia membungkam bibirnya, mungkin ia tak mau membuat saya khawatir. Lama saya dengarkan tangisnya, saya berpikir apakah suami saya memiliki masalah? Impoten, mungkin? Ataukah suami saya seorang yang tidak suka melakukan hubungan seksual? Atau mungkin, suami saya memiliki penyakit?

  
Tapi semua perkiraan saya itu tak ada yang benar, setelah saya mendengar satu kata yang suami saya sebutkan dengan rintih. Saya bingung, saya tersentak, dan saya cepat-cepat berlari ke ranjang. Suami saya keluar dengan mata merah. Kemasukan air, katanya. Saya tahu ia tak mau membagi rahasianya dengan saya. Jadi saya biarkan ia berbohong, saya biarkan ia rengkuh tubuh saya, saya biarkan kata cinta yang ia bisikkan dengan mata terpejam itu keluar dari kuping kiri saya. Bukan berarti saya tak lagi mencintainya, saya hanya ingin tahu, apakah pernikahan ini seindah yang saya bayangkan.

  
Esoknya, suami saya bagai terlahir menjadi orang yang berbeda. Suami saya begitu manis, mengecup saya tiap pagi dan malam, mengucap cinta tiap hari, sampai saya merasa lupa atas apa yang saya dengar malam itu. Hari-hari kami berlanjut bahagia, hingga seorang anak yang sehat lahir menemani hidup kami.

  
Tapi kebahagiaan saya kembali terganggu. Hari itu suami saya pulang dengan keadaan buruk, ia tak ingin membaginya dengan saya, tapi lingkar matanya tak bisa membohongi saya. Ia tak makan, tak minum, tak mandi, bahkan tak melepas sepatunya. Suami saya hanya meringkuk di atas kasur dan meminta ijin untuk tidur lebih cepat. Saya elus kepalanya, saya peluk tubuhnya, saya tatap wajah lelahnya yang kini tertidur lelap. Saya tersenyum, lalu senyum saya hilang ketika saya mendengar bisikan yang digumamkan suami saya dalam tidurnya. Sesuatu yang sama seperti malam pertama di mana ia menangis sendirian di dalam kamar mandi. Saya berpikir, rasa penasaran saya kambuh lagi, ada apakah gerangan, hingga suami saya selalu menangis saat menyebut kata itu? Saya khawatir, tapi saya tak berani untuk menanyakannya. Saya takut suami saya meninggalkan saya, padahal saya begitu cinta padanya.

  
Esoknya, kami menghadiri upacara pernikahan Z, dan suami saya kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Wajah lelahnya tak dapat ditutupi, namun saya mengakui jika suami saya masih tetap tampan, masih jadi pembicaraan orang, masih jadi alasan mengapa saya diejek jelek oleh gadis-gadis bertubuh seksi. Tapi saya memutuskan untuk tak lagi mengabaikan masalah suami saya dan mencari tahu sendiri. Lalu, saya mulai menyelidiki suami saya. Handphonenya, kalendernya, filenya, komputernya, buku catatannya. Tapi saya tak menemukan apa yang saya cari, jadi saya putuskan untuk mengorek masa lalu suami saya.  
Lewat surat ini saya minta maaf kepada suami saya karena telah menyelidiki hidupnya. Saya juga minta maaf telah mempublikasikan cerita ini. Saya sungguh tak ingin membuka aib atau mengejek Anda, suamiku. Sejujurnya, saya merasa bingung dengan diri saya sendiri. Karena menurut saya, kisah Anda terlalu manis untuk tidak saya bagi kepada siapapun.  
Awalnya saya shock ketika tahu Anda tak pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya. Kedua, saya shock ketika tahu jika Anda juga tidak pernah memiliki seseorang yang Anda anggap teman. Ketiga, saya shock saat tahu jika Anda senang membuang sampah di kolong tidur Anda, meski Anda menjaga imej rapi Anda pada orang termasuk saya, istri Anda sendiri.

  
Suamiku, jika Anda membaca ini, saya yakin Anda tahu siapa yang menceritakannya pada saya. Ya, dia adalah orang yang cukup lama bersama Anda, cukup dekat di samping Anda, cukup penting untuk Anda. Orang yang Anda bisikkan jika Anda ingin bersama dengannya seumur hidup Anda. Yang Anda katakan tidak akan Anda tinggalkan. Yang Anda berikan seluruh hidup Anda, bahkan imej yang Anda buat itu Anda buang. Ya, saya membicarakan orang yang selalu membersihkan kamar dan membuang sampah yang ada di kolong tidur Anda.

  
Anda tahu tidak? Ketika membicarakan hal ini, matanya sedih. Sama sedihnya dengan mata Anda di malam itu. Saya kira ia menghapus air matanya tiap kali ia menoleh ke atas seolah mengecek jam dan mengucek mata. Ia menceritakan Anda dengan bangga, dengan kagum dan, maafkan aku suamiku,

  
Penuh cinta.

  
Saya tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi saat itu juga saya tahu jika ia tanpa sadar berusaha membuat saya cemburu atas kalimat yang Anda berikan padanya. Anda tak pernah berjanji untuk seumur hidup dengan saya. Tapi Anda juga tak pernah berkata cinta padanya. Saya tahu itu, dia tahu itu, jadi ia mengulang janji sehidup semati yang Anda tuturkan padanya, berulang kali.

  
Dibanding merasa cemburu dan sakit hati, saya merasa marah.

  
Saya tahu Anda memilih saya, memilih mencintai dan mengawini saya karena bukan untuk diri Anda sendiri. Tapi demi agama Anda. Demi masyarakat. Demi hukum. Demi orang-orang terdekat Anda. Demi dunia Anda yang Anda anggap terlalu kecil untuk Anda perjuangkan.

  
Sumpah, ia tahu Anda mencintainya. Tapi ia tak mengatakannya langsung pada saya. Dan saya berani sumpah jika ia juga mencintai Anda. Tapi ia takkan mengatakannya langsung pada Anda.

  
Tapi saya yang tahu rahasia ini terlalu sedih menyimpannya sendiri. Anda tahu ‘kan jika wanita adalah makhluk yang tak bisa menjaga rahasia?

  
Untuk suamiku. Percakapan ini sudah berlangsung sebelum kelahiran anak kedua kita. Jika Anda membaca ini, saya mohon Anda memaafkan saya. Saya minta Anda lebih egois terhadap hidup Anda. Saya tak ingin Anda ceraikan, tapi jika Anda akan melakukannya, saya menerimanya. Saya tak ingin Anda selingkuhi, tapi jika Anda melakukannya, saya akan menutup mata. Anak-anak kita sudah menjadi hadiah paling indah dari Anda untuk saya. Sampai detik ini saya masih mencintai Anda, dan saya masih mengagumi cerita cinta Anda, juga memberi hormat pada Anda yang menjaga hati saya. Tapi saya mohon, jika Anda membaca ini, jangan mengatakannya pada saya. Saya akan sedih. Saya akan menahan Anda dari meninggalkan saya. Biarkan kita sama-sama tahu tanpa perlu berucap apa-apa. Cerai adalah tren, suamiku. Takkan ada yang tahu, meskipun kita bercerai saat artikel ini dipublikasikan, jika ini bercerita tentang dirimu. Takkan ada yang menyangka.

  
Untuk Anda yang membaca surat ini, yang mungkin sudah bosan atau sudah mencari-cari dengan klu yang saya beri, dapatkah Anda tahu siapa saya dan suami saya? Jika Anda memiliki tebakan, Anda bisa mengirimnya ke email saya yang bisa Anda minta dari redaksi. Tentu saya tidak akan mereply email Anda jika Anda hanya menerka. Tapi jika Anda memberi bukti tepat, tanpa perlu diancam, saya akan menutup mulut Anda, dengan cara halus maupun kasar. Karena saya menulis ini untuk menyadarkan suami saya. Bukan untuk mempermalukannya.

 

Kepada redaksi, saya berterima kasih jika surat 2000 kata ini Anda muat di majalah Anda, tapi saya juga berterima kasih jika Anda tidak memuatnya. Anda menyelamatkan rumah tangga saya, Anda menyelamatkan hati suami saya yang hancur, saya persilahkan untuk Anda yang menentukannya sendiri.

  
Lalu, untuk Z,

Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah Anda ceritakan pada saya.

Bukankah ini saatnya saya mengoper kebahagiaan kepada Anda yang sama pembualnya dengan suami saya?

Saya akan diam, saya bahkan akan menyokong Anda berdua, saya ingin orang yang saya cintai berbahagia.

Sebagaimana judul surat saya, “berlari, naik turun di bawah air”. Seperti itulah keadaan saya saat ini. Tak bisa saya jabarkan lebih, saya harap Anda bisa cari sendiri maksudnya.

Akhir kata, saya berbahagia dengan suami yang baik, anak-anak yang cakap dan hidup yang bercukupan.

Tapi, sekali lagi, untuk suamiku, tidakkah Anda ingin mengepakkan sayap Anda dan menghamburkan diri ke pelukan orang yang paling Anda cintai lebih dari saya?

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

 

_M/N, Ibu rumah tangga._


End file.
